One of the great difficulties in connection with double pontoon water craft relates to the steering of the same. The fact that two parallel pontoon-type hulls are utilized for buoyancy in such craft means that there is a very great tendency for the craft to remain pointed in a given direction, and considerable resistance to any steering or turning force. This is because the two pontoons act like twin keels, and tend to track in a straight line and to resist deviation from any original direction. It is often found, for example, that simply to supply rudder means aft of the twin pontoons is not sufficient to allow steering, particularly at slow speeds or when the craft is just getting under way. A rudder turned so as to be angulated with respect to the main direction of the pontoons will, when the craft is just starting forward, tend simply to be a drag in the water and will not allow the craft to get up sufficient speed to allow a turning action to take place.
In view of the above shortcoming of conventional constructions, it is an aspect of one embodiment of this invention to provide a water craft construction with an improved means of allowing turning and other steering maneuvers, particularly upon start-up or at slow speed.